Macbeth Newsies Style
by Willow Myst
Summary: Shakespeare's play, "Macbeth" redone - Newsies style. David Jacobs plays Macbeth, Jack is Duncan, Sarah is Lady Macbeth.
1. Act I Part I

_AN: So, we're reading "Macbeth" in English, and I, being the non-Shakespearean person that I am, got very bored. My mind started to drift and for some very odd reason, I started thinking about Newsies (I can't imagine why) and I started putting Newsie characters into the playhere is the result:   
PS: I don't own Newsies (Disney does) and I don't own Macbeth (Shakespeare does - well his corpse anyway). 'Nough said. _

**Act I **

**Scene I** -In Central Park, amid thunder and lightning, three newsie witches enter. 

_Crutchy witch_: When shall we three meet again   
In thunder, lighting, or in rain? 

_Mush witch_: When the hurlyburly's done,   
When the strike's lost and won. 

_Dutchy witch_: That will be ere the set of sun.

_Mush witch_: Upon the heath. 

_Dutchy witch_: There to meet with David. 

A cat meows and a frog croaks.

_Mush witch_: I come, Graymalkin! 

_Dutchy witch_: Paddock calls: -anon.- 

_All_: Fair is foul, and foul is fair:   
Hover through the fog and filthy air. 

Newsies walk away, hawking the headlines

**Scene II -** Newsies' Lodging House: Jack, Boots, Les, and Specs enter, folled by a bleeding newsie.

_Jack: _What bloody newsie is that? He can report,   
As seemeth by his plight, of the revolt   
The newest state.

_Boots:_ This is the sergeant,   
Who, like good and hardy newsie, fought  
'Gainst my captivity. - Hail, brave friend!  
Say to Jack, our noble leader, the knowledge of the Distribution Center,   
As thou didst leave it.

_Newsie:_ It shall lower the price!   
The wealthy Pulitzer, shall rule us no longer.   
For smart David - well he deserves that name -   
Disdaining fortune, with his keen mind,   
Which he talked out his passge till he fac'd Pulitzer   
And ne'er shook hands, nor bad farewell to him.

_Jack: _O valiant cousin! Worthy gentleman!

_Newsie:_ Twas quite a fight, but if I may   
I should like to eat and rest, till I am replenished

_Jack: _So well they words become thee as they wounds;   
They smack of honor both - Go, get him food.

Exit newsie with random helper

_Jack: _Who comes here? 

_Boots: _The worthy Bumlets. 

Enter Bumlets.

_Bumlets: _God save you! 

_Jack: _Where did you come from?

_Bumlets:_ From upstairs, where Racetrack has won a poker game!

_Jack: _Great happiness!   
No more shall Cheese (who Race beat) be the Walkin' Brain   
Go pronounce his present death,  
And with his former title greet David.

_Bumlets:_ I'll see to it.

_Jack:_ What he hath lost, noble David has won.

**Scene III - Central Park, three newsies enter amid thunder and lightning.**

_Crutchy: _Where has thou been, brother?

_Mush:_ Selling papers.

_Dutchy: _Brother, where thou? 

_Crutchy: _A sailor's wife had chestnuts in her lap,  
And munched, and munched, and munched:   
Give me, quoth I:   
Arouint thee, newsie! the rump-fed ronyon cries.  
Her husband's to Jersey gone, master of the Tiger:  
But in a sieve I'll thither sail,  
And, like a rat without a tail,  
I'll do, I'll do, and I'll do.

_Mush: _I'll give thee a wind.

_Crutchy: _Thou art kind.__

_Dutchy: _And I another.

_Crutcy: _I myself have all the other;   
And the very ports they blow,  
All the quarters that they know  
I' the shipman's card.  
I'll drain him dry as a pape.  
Sleep shall neither night nor day  
Hang apon his pent-house lid;  
He shall live a man forbid;  
Weary seven nights nine times nine  
Shall he dwindle, peak, and pine:  
Though his bark cannont be lost,   
Yet it shall be tempest-tost.  
Look what I have.

_Mush:_ Show me, show me.

_Crutchy: _Here I have a carrot,  
For I have been very hungry.

A call without

_Dutchy: _A call, a call, David doth come.

_All:_ The weird newsies, hand in hand,  
Yellers of the news from land,  
Thus do go about, about:   
Thrice to thine, and thrice to mine,  
And thrice again, to make up nine: -   
Peace! - the charm's wound up.

Enter David and Kid Blink

_David:_ So foul and fair a day I have not seen.

_Blink:_ What are these  
So wither'd and so wild in their attire,  
That look not like the inhabitants of the earth,  
And yet are on it? - Live you or are you aught  
That man may question? You seem to understand me,  
By each at once his newspaper laying  
Upon his skinny lips: - You should be newsies  
But your uglyness forbids me to interpret that you are so.

_David:_ Speak if you can; - what are you? 

_Crutchy: _All hail, David! Hail to thee  
Walking Mouth! 

_Mush: _All hail, David! Hail to thee  
Walking Brain!

_Dutchy: _All hail, David! That shall be leader hereafter! 

_Blink_: Good newsie, why do you start and seem to fear  
Things that do sound so fair? 

Blink looks at Mush, Crutchy, and Dutchy

In the name of truth  
Are ye fantastical or that indeed  
Which outwardly ye show? My noble partner  
You greet with present grace and great prediction  
Of noble having and of royal hope,  
That he seems rapt withal: - to me you speak not;  
If you can look into the days ahead,  
And say which headlines will sell, and which will not.  
Speak then to me, who neither beg nor fear   
Your favors nor your hate.

_Crutchy: _Hail!

_Mush: _Hail!

_Dutchy:_ Hail!

_Crutchy: _Lesser than David, and greater.

_Mush: _Not so happy, yet much happier.

_Dutchy: _Thou shalt get leaders, though thou be none:  
So, all hail, David and Blink!

_Crutchy: _Blink and David, all hail!__

_David:_ Stay, you imperfect speakers, tell me more:  
I know I am the Walking Mouth,  
But how the Walking Brain? The Brain still lives,  
A prosperous newsie, and to be leader  
Stands not within the prospect of belief,  
No more than to be the Brain. Say from whence  
You owe this strange intelligence? Or why  
Upon this blasted heath you stop our way  
With such prophetic greeting. Speak, I charge you.

The newsies run away.

_Blink: _The earth hath bubbles, as the water has,  
And these are of them: whither are the run to?

_David: _Into the city; and what seemed corporal melted  
As breath into the wind. - Would they had stayed!

_Blink:_ Were such things here as we do speak about?  
Or have we eaten too many insane papers,  
Which takes reason prisoner?

_David: _Your children shall be leaders.

_Blink:_ You shall be leader

_David: _And the Walking Brain too; went it not so?

_Blink: _That is what they said. 

Enter Bumlets and Skittery

_Bumlets: _Jack hath happily recieved, David,  
The news of thy success.

_Skittery:_ We are sent to give thee,  
From our royal master, thanks;   
Only to herald thee into his sight,   
Not pay thee.

_Bumlets: _And, for the earnest of greater honor,  
He bade me, from him, call thee the Walking Brain: 

_David:_ But he lives?

_Skittery: _He was beaten by our own Race  
And shall never more carry the banner.  


_David: _[to Blink] Mouth, and Walking Brain:   
Do you not hope your children shall be leaders,  
When those that gave the Walking Brain to me  
Promised no less to them?  
[aside] Two truths are told, as happy prologues to the swelling act  
Of imperial them. This supernatural soliciting  
Cannont be ill; cannot be good; - if ill,  
Why hath it given me earnest of success,  
Commencing in a truth?  
If good, why do I yield to that suggestion  
Whose horrid image makes my hair even worse?  
If chance will have me leader, why, chance may crown me,  
Without my stir.

_Blink:_ Look, how he's rapt. New honors come upon him,  
Like our strange garments, cleave not to their mould  
But with the aid of use. Worthy David,   
We stay upon your leisure.

_David: _Give me your forgiveness: - my brain was wrought  
With things forgotten. Kind gentlemen, your pains  
Are registered where everyday I turn   
The leaf to read them. - Let us toward the Lodging House.  
Come friends.

  



	2. Act I Part II

**Scene IV - A room in the Lodging House**

_Jack: _Has Cheese left yet? Are not  
Those in commision yet returned 

_Boots: _They are not yet come back. But I have spoke  
With Race, who did report, that Cheese has left.

_Jack: _There's no art to find the mind's construction in the face:  
He was a newsie on whom I built  
And absolute trust.

Enter David, Blink, Bumlets, and Skittery

_Jack: _O worthiest cousin!  
The sin of my ingratitude even now  
Was heavy on me: thou art so far before,  
That swiftest wing of recompense is low  
To overtake thee. Would thou hadst less deserved  
That the proportion both of thanks and payment  
Might have been mine! Only I have left to say,  
More is they due than more than all can pay.

_David_: The service and the loyalty I owe,  
In doing it, pays itself.

_Jack: _Welcome hither:  
I have begun to plant thee, and will labor  
To make thee full of growing. - Noble Blink,  
That hast no less deserved, nor must be known  
No less to have done so, let me infold thee,  
And hold thee to my heart.

_Blink:_ There if I grow, the harvest is your own. 

_Jack: _Newsies, we will establish our estate upon  
Boots, whom we name hereafter  
The Prince Of Manhattan: which honor must  
Not unaccompanied invest him only,  
But signs of nobleness, like stars, shall shine  
On all deservers.

_David: _[aside] The Prince of Manhattan! - That is a step,  
On which I must fall down, or else o'er leap,  
For in my way it lies. Stars, hide your fires!  
Let not light see my black and eep desires:  
The eye wink at the hand! yet let that be,  
Which the eye fears, when it is done, to see.  
- Humbly I must take my leave.

David exit

**Scene V - Sarah reading a letter in her room  
**_Sarah: They met me in the day of success; and I have learned by the perfectest report, they have more in them than mortal knowledge. When I burned in desire to question them further, they made themselves air, into which they vanished. Whiles I stood rapt in the wonder of it, came missives from Jack, who all-hailed me, the Walking Brain; by which title, before, these weird newsies saluted me, and referred me to the coming of time, with Hail, leader that shalt be! This have I thought to deliver thee, my dearest partner of greatness; that thou mightst not lose the dues of rejoicing, by being ignorant of what greatness is promised thee. Lay it to thy heart, and farewell._  
Walking Mouth thou art, and Brain, and shalt be  
What thou art promised: yet do I fear they nature  
It is too full of the milk of human kindness  
To catch the nearest way: thou wouldst be great;  
Art not without ambition; but without  
The illness whould attend it. What thou wouldst highly,  
That wouldst thou holily, wouldst not play false,  
And yet wouldst wrongly win; thou'dst have, great Mouth,  
That which cries, _Thus thou must do, if thou have it:   
And that which rather thou dost fear to do  
Than wishest should be undone._ Hie thee hither,  
That I may pour my spirits in thine ear;   
And chastise with the valor of my tongue  
All that impedes thee from the golden round,  
Which fate and metaphysical aid doth seem  
To have the crowned withal.

Enter Newsie

_Sarah: _What are your tidings?

_Newsie: _Jack comes here to-night.

_Sarah: _Is not David with him?__

_Newsie:_ So please you, it is true: - the Mouth is coming:  
One of my fellows had the speed of him;  
Who, almost dead for breath, had scarcely more  
Than would make up his message.

_Sarah: _Give him tending, he brings great news.

Exit Newsie

_Sarah: _The raven himslef is hoarse  
That croaks the fatal entrance of Jack  
Under my battlements. Come, you spirits  
That tend on mortal thoughts, unsex me here;   
And fill me, from the crown to the toe, topfull  
Of direst cruelty! Make thick my blood,  
Stop up the access and passage to remose,  
That no compunctious visiting of nature  
Shake my fell purpose, nor keep peace between  
The effect and it! Come to my woman's breasts,  
And take my milk for gall, you murdering ministers,  
Wherever in your sightless substances  
You wait on nature's mischief! Come, think night,  
And pall thee in the dunnest smoke of hell,  
That my keen knife see not the wound it makes,  
Nor heaven peep through the blanket of the dark,  
To cry, _Hold, hold!_

Enter David

_Sarah: _Great Mouth! Worthy Brain!   
Greater than both, by the all-hail hereafter!  
Thy letters have transported me beyond  
This ifnorant present, and I feel now  
The future in the instant.

_David: _My dearest sister,  
Jack comes here tonight!

_Sarah:_ And when goes hence?

_David: _Tomorrow - as he purposes.

_Sarah: _O, never shall sun that morrow see!  
Your face, my brother, is as a bok where men  
May read strange matters: - to beguile the time,  
Look like the time; bear welcome in your eye,  
Your hand, your tongue: look like the innocent flower,   
But be the serpent under it. He that's coming  
Must be provided for: and you shall put  
This night's great businss into my despatch;  
Which shall to all our nights and days to come  
Give solely sovereign sway and masterdom.

_David:_ We will speak further.

_Sarah: _Only look up clear;  
To alter favor ever is to fear:  
Leave all the rest to me.

**Scene VI - Entrance to David's home**

_Jack: _This place hath a pleasant seat: the air  
Nimbly and sweetly recommends itself  
Unto our gentle senses.

_Blink: _This guest of summer,  
The temple-haunting marlet, does approve,  
By his loved mansionry, that the heaven's breath  
Smells wooingly here: no jutty, frieze, butress,  
Nor coigne of vantage, but this bird hath made  
His pendant bed and procreant cradle:   
Where they most breed and haunt, I have observed  
The air is delicate.

Enter Sarah

_Jack: _See, see, our honor'd hostess!  
The love that follows us sometime is our trouble,  
Which still we thanks as love. Herein I teach you  
How you shall bid God ild us for your pains,  
And thank us for your trouble.

_Sarah:_ All our service  
In every point twice done, and then done double,  
Were poor and single business to contend  
Against those honors deep and broad wherewith  
You load our house: for those of old,  
And the late dignities heaped up to them,  
We rest your hermits.

_Jack: _Where's the Walking Brain?  
We coursed him at the heels, and had a purpose  
To be his purveyor: but he rides well;  
And his great love, sharp as his spur, hath holp him  
To his home before us. Fair and noble hostess,  
We are your guest tonight.Give me your hand,  
Conduct me to mine host: we love him highly,  
And shall continue our graces towards him.  
By your leave, hostess.

**Scene VII - David's house**

_David: _If it were done when 'tis done, then 'twere well  
It were done quickly. If the assassination  
Could trammel up the consequence, and catch,  
With his surcease, success; that but this blow  
Might be the be-all and the end-all here,  
But here, upon this bank and shoal of time, -   
We'd jump the life to come. But in these cases  
We still have judgment here; that we but teach  
Bloody instructions, which being taught, return  
To plague the inventor: this even-handed justice  
Commends the ingredients of our poison'd chalice  
To our own lips. He's here in double trust:   
First, as I am his knisman and his subject,  
Strong both against the deed: then, as his host,  
Who should against his murderer shut the door,  
Not bear the knife myself. Besides, this Jack  
Hath borne his faculties so meek, hath been   
So clear in his great office, that his virtues  
Will plead like angels, trumpet-tongued, against  
The deep damnation of his taking-off:  
And pity, like a naked new-born babe,  
Striding the blast, or heaven's cherubing, horsed  
Upon the sightless couriers of the air,  
Shall blow the horrid deed in every eye,   
That tears shall drown the wind. _ I have no spur  
To prick the sides of my intent, but only  
Vaulting ambition, which o'erleaps itself,  
And falls on the other.

Enter Sarah

_David: _How now! What news?

_Sarah: _He has almost supped: why have you left the chamber?

_David: _Hath he asked for me?__

_Sarah: _Know you not he has?__

_David: _We will proceed no futher in this business:  
He hat honored me of late; and I have bought  
Golden opinions from all sorts of people,  
Which would be worn now in their newest gloss,  
Not cast aside so soon.

_Sarah:_ Was the hope drunk  
Wherein you dressed yourself? Hath it slept since?  
And wakes it now, to look so green and pale  
At what it did so freely? From this time  
Such I account they love. Art thou afeard  
To be the same in thine own act and valor  
As thou art in desire? Woulds thou have that  
Which thou esteem'st the ornament of life,  
And live a coward in thine own esteem;  
Letting _I dare not_ wait upon _I would_,  
Like the poor cat in the adage?

_David: _Pr'ythee, peace:  
I dare do all that may become a man;  
Who dares do more is none.

_Sarah:_ What beast was't, then,   
That made you break this enterprise to me?   
When you durst do it, then you were a man;  
And, to be more than what you were, you would  
Be so much more the man. Nor time nor place   
did then adhere, and yet you would make both:   
They have made themselves, and that their fitness now  
Does unmake you. I have given suck, and know   
How tender 'tis to love the babe that milks me:   
I would, while it was smiling in my face,  
Have pluck'd my nipple from his boneless gums,  
And dashed the brains out, had I so sworn as you  
Have done to this.

_David: _If we should fail?

_Sarah: _We fail!  
But screw your courage to the sticking place,   
And we'll not fail. When Jack is asleep, -   
Where to the rather shall his day's hard journey  
Soundly invite him, his two chamberlains  
Will I with wine and wassail so convince   
That memory, the warder of the brain,  
Shall be a fume, and the receipt of reason  
A limbec only: when iswinish sleep  
Their drenched natures lie as in a death,   
What cannot you and I perform upon  
The unguarded Jack? what not put upon  
His spongy officers; who shall bear the guilt   
Of our great quell?

_David:_ Bring forth men-children only;  
For they undaunted mettle should compose  
Nothing but males. Will it not be received,  
When we have marked with blood those sleepy tow  
Of his own chamber, and used their very daggers,   
That they have done 't?

_Sarah: _Who dares receive it other,  
As we shall make our griefs and clamor roar  
Upon his death?

_David: _I am settled, and bend up  
Each corporal agent to this terrible feat.  
Away, and mock the thime with fairest show:  
False face must hide what the false heart doth know.


	3. Act II Part I

_AN: I hope you are all enjoying it so far. Sorry it took so long to get this latest bit up, but I've been busy. Anyway, please review! Tell me what ya like and don't like, so I can make it better!_

**Act II**

**Scene I - **In David's kitchen, Blink enters, preceded by Snipeshooter

_Blink:_ How goes the night, boy?

_Snipeshooter: _The moon is down; I have not heard the clock.

_Blink: _And she goesdown at twelve.

_Snipeshooter: _I take 't, 'tis later.

_Blink: _Hold, take my stick. - There's husbandry in heaven;  
Their candles are all out: - Take thee that too. -  
A heavy sumons lies like lead upon me,  
And yet I would not sleep: - merciful powers,  
Restrain me in the cursed thought that nature  
Gives way to in repose! - Give me my stick.  
Who's there?

Enter David

_David: _A friend.

_Blink: _What, not yet at rest? Jack's a-bed:  
He hat been in unusual pleasure, and   
Sent forth great largess to your officers:  
This diamond he greets your sister withal,  
By the name of most kind hostess; and sut up  
In measureless content.

_David: _Being unprepared,  
Our will became the servant to defect;  
Which else should free have wrought.

_Blink: _All's well.  
I dreamt last night of the three weird newsies:  
To you they have show'd some truth.

_David: _I think not of them:  
Yet, when we can entreat an hour to serve,  
We would spend it in some words upon that business,  
If you would grant the time.

_Blink: _At your leisure.

_David: _If you shall cleave to my consent, - when 'tis  
It shall make honor for you.

_Blink:_ So I lose none  
In seeking to augment it, but still keep   
My bosom franchised, and allegiance clear,  
I shall be counselled.

_David: _Good repose the while!

_Blink: _Thanks sir; the like to you!

Exit Snipeshooter and Blink, enter Les

_David: _Go bid thy sister, when my drink is ready,  
She strike upon the bell. Get thee to bed.

Exit Les

_David: _Is this a dagger which I see before me,  
The handle toward my hand? Come, let me clutch thee: -   
I have not, and yet I see thee still.  
Art thou not, fatal vision, sensible  
To feeling as to sight? Or art thou but  
A dagger of the mind, a false creation,   
Proceeding from the heat-oppressed brain?  
I see thee yet, in form as palpable  
As this which now I draw.  
Thou marshall'st me the way that I was going;  
And such an instrument I was to use.  
Mine eyes are made the fools o' the other senses,  
Or else worth all the rest: I see thee still;  
And on thy blade and dudgeon gouts of blood,  
Which was not so before. - There's no such thing:  
It is the bloody business which informs  
Thus to mine eyes. - Now o'er the one-half world  
Nature seems dead, and wicked dreams abuse  
The curtain'd sleep; now witchcraft celebrates  
Pale Hectate's offerings; and wither'd murder,  
Alarum'd by his sentinel, the wolf,  
Whose howl's his watch, thus with his stealthy pace,  
Towards his design moves like a ghost.

A bell rings

_David: _I go, and it is done; the bell invites me.  
Hear it not Jack, for it is a knell  
That summons thee to heaven or to hell.

Enter Sarah

_Sarah: _That which hat made them drunk hath made me bold:  
What hath quench'd thme hath given me fire. - Hark! - Peace!  
It was the owl that shriek'd, the fatal bellman,  
Which gives the stern'st good-night. He is about it:  
The doors are open; and the surfeited grooms  
Do mock thier charge with snores: I have drugg'd their possets,  
That death and nature do conend about them,   
Whether they live or die.

_David [within]: _Who's there? - What, ho!

_Sarah: _Alack! I am afraid they have awak'd,  
And 'tis not done: - the attempt, and not the deed,  
Confounds us. - Hark! - I laid thier daggers ready;  
He could not miss them. - Had he not been my date  
I had done't. - My brother!

Enter David

_David: _I have done the deed. - Didst thou not hear a noise?

_Sarah: _I heard the owl scream and the crickets cry.  
Did not you speak?

_David: _When?

_Sarah: _Now.

_David: _As I descended?

_Sarah: _Ay.

_David: _Hark! Is Les in his room?

_Sarah: _Ay, but fast asleep.

_David: _This is a sorry sight.

Looks at his hands.

_Sarah: _A foolish thought to say a sorry sight.

_David: _There's one did laugh in his sleep, and one cried _Murder!_  
That they did wake each other: I stood and heard them:  
But they did say their prayers:   
One cried, _God bless us! _and, _Amen, _the other;  
As they might have seen me with these scab's hands,  
Listening thier fear, I could not say, _Amen, _  
When they did say, _God bless us._

_Sarah: _Consider it not so deeply.

_David: _But wherefore could not I pronounce, _Amen?_   
I had most need of blessing, and _Amen  
_Stuck in my throat.

_Sarah:_ These deeds must not be thought  
After these ways; or it will make us mad.

_David: _I thought I heard a voice cry, _Sleep no more!  
David does murder sleep! _- the innocent sleep;  
Sleep that knits up the ravell'd sleeve of care,  
The death of each day's life, sore labor's bath,  
Balm of hurt minds, great nature's second course,  
Chief nourisher in life's feast.

_Sarah: _What do you mean?

_David: _Still it cried, _Sleep no more! _to all the house:  
_Mouth hath murder'd sleep: and therefore Brain   
Shall sleep no more, - David shall sleep no more!_

_Sarah: _You do unbend your noble strength to think  
So brainsickly of things. - Go get some water,  
And wash this filthy witness from your hand.  
Why did you bring these dagger from the place?  
They must lie there: go carry them; and smear  
The sleepy boys with blood.

_David: _I'll go no more:  
I am afraid to think what I have done;  
Look on it again I dare not. 

_Sarah: _Give me the daggers: the sleeping and the dead  
Are but pictures: 'tis the eye of childhood  
That fears a painted devil. If he do bleed,  
I'll gild the faces of the newsies withal,  
For it must seem their guilt.

Sarah leaves. Knocking within

_David: _Whence is that knocking?  
How is it with me, when every noise appals me?  
What hands are here? Ha! they pluck out mine eyes!  
Will all great neptune's ocean wash this blood  
Clean from my hand? No; this my hand will rather  
The multitudinous seas incarnadine,  
Making the green one red.

Enter Sarah

_Sarah: _My hands are of your color; but I shame   
To wear a heart so white. 

Knocking within

_Sarah: _I hear a knocking athe the south entry;  
Retire we to our chamber.  
A little water clears us of this deed:  
How easy it is then! Hark!  
More knocking: Get on your bedclothes  
Lest occasion call us, and show us to be watchers  
Be not lost so poorly in your thoughts.

_David: _To know my deed, 'twere best not know myself

More knocking.

_David: _Wake Jack with they knocking! I would thou couldst!

Racetrack and Specs enter David's home, Race goes to find Jack, while Specs meets David in the kitchen. Then Race returns.

_Race:_ O horror, horror, horror! Tongue nor heart  
Cannot conceive nor name thee!

_David, Specs: _What's the matter?

_Race:_ Confusion now hath made his masterpiece!  
Most sacrilegious murder hath broke ope  
The Lord's anointed temple, and stole thence  
The life of the building.

_Specs: _Mean you the Cowboy?

_David: _Approach the room, and destroy your sight   
With a new Gorgon; do not bid me speak,   
See, then speak yourselves

Exit Specs and David

_Race: _Awake! Awake! Sound the alarm-bell. Murder and treason!   
Blink and Les! Boots! Awake! Shake off this downy sleep, death's counterfeit,  
And look on death itself. Up, up and see   
The great doom's image! Boots! Blink!   
As from your graves rise up, and walk like sprites,   
To countenance this horror! 

Bell rings, enter Sarah

_Sarah: W_hat's the business,   
That such a hideous trumpet calls to parley   
The sleepers of the house? Speak, speak! 

_Race:_ 'Tis not for you to hear what I can speak:   
The repetition, in a woman's ear,   
Would murder as it fell.

Enter Blink.

_Race: _O Blink! Blink! Jack's been killed!

_Sarah: _My god! In our house!

_Blink: _Too cruel anywhere. Race, I prithee contradict thyself, and say it is not so.

Enter David and Specs

_David: _Had I but died an hour before this chance.  
I had liv'd a blessed time; for, from this instant,  
There's nothing serious in mortality:  
All is but toys: renown and grace is dead:  
The wine of life is drawn, and the mere lees  
Is left this vault to brag of. 

Enter Boots and Les.

_Les: _What happened?

_David: _You are, and do not know't:  
The spring, the head, the fountain of your blood  
Is stopped: the bery source of it is stopped.

_Race: _Jack's dead, murdered. It seemed that those  
In his room did it. Their hands and faces were all badged with blood  
So were their daggers, which, unwiped we found   
Upon thier pillows:  
They star'd and were distracted; no man's life  
Was to be trusted with them.

_Sarah: _Help me!

_Race: _Look to her! 

Sarah is carried out.

_David: _Let's put on manly readiness,  
And meet in the hall together.

Exit all but Boots and Les

_Boots: _What will you do? Let's not consort with them:  
To show unfelt sorrow is an office  
Which the false man does easy. I'll to Brooklyn.

_Les: _I must stay with my brother,   
I am too cute and sweet to be hurt.   
And I have no claim over the leadership.

_Boots: _This murderous shaft that's shot   
Hath not yet lighted, and our safest way   
Is to avoid the aim. Therefore to horse:   
And let us not be dainty of leave-taking,   
But shift away: there's warrant in that theft   
Which steals itself, when there's no mercy left.


	4. Act II Part II

**Scene II - **Ross and old man on a street corner.

_Old Man:_ Threescore and ten I can remember well:   
Within the volume of which time I have seen   
Hours dreadful and things strange, but this sore night   
Hath trifled former knowings.

_Bumlets: _Thou seest, the heavens, as troubled with man's act,  
Threaten his bloody stage: by the clock, 'tis day  
And yet dark night strangles the traveling lamp;   
Is't night's predominance, or the day's shame,  
That darkness does the face of earth entomb  
When living light should kiss it?

_Old Man: _'Tis unnatural. Even like the deed that's done.  
On last Tuesday, a falcon, towering in her pride of place,  
Was by a mousing owl hawk'd and killed.

_Bumlets: _Look, here come's Racetrack.

Enter Race.

_Bumlets: _How are the headlines and how goes the world? 

_Race: _Why, see you not? 

_Bumlets: _Is't known who did this more than bloody deed? 

_Race: _The newsies in his room.

_Bumlets: _Alas, the day! What good could they pretend? 

_Race: _Who knows. But Boots has left for Brooklyn.

_Bumlets: _'Tis most like David will become the next leader.

_Race: _He is already named an gone to the Lodging House. 

_Bumlets: _Well, we shall soon see him there, then.

_Race: _May we see things well done there,  
Lest our old robes ist easier than our new.

_Bumlets: _Farewell, father.

_Old Man: _God's benison go with you; and  
That would make good of bad, and friends of foes!

Exit all.

__


	5. Act III Scene I

**Act III **

**Scene I** - A room in the Manhattan Lodging House, Blink is alone.

_Blink: _Thou hast it now, - leader, Mouth, Brain, all  
As the weird newsies promis'd; and, I fear,  
Thou play'dst most foully for it; yet it is said  
It should not stand in thy posterity;  
But that myself should be the root and father  
Of many leaders. If there come truth from them, -  
As upon thee, David, their speeches shine, -   
Why, by the verities on thee made good,   
May they not be my oracles as well,  
And set me up in hope? But, hush; no more.

Enter David, Sarah, Specs, Bumlets, and assorted newsies

_David: _Here's our chief guest.

_Sarah: _If he had been forgotten,  
It had been as a gap in our great feast,  
And all-thing unbecoming.

_David: _Tonight we hold a solemn supper, sir,  
And I'll request your presence.

_Blink: _Let you command upon me; to which my duties  
Are with the most indissoluble tie for ever knit.

_David: _Go you this afternoon? 

_Blink: _Yeah

_David: _We should have else desired your good advice,  
Which still hath been both grave and prosperous,  
Are you going far?

_Blink: _As far as will fill up the time between now and dinner.

_David: _Fail not our feast, at Tibby's of course.

_Blink: _I won't.

_David: _We hear our Boots is in Brooklyn, not confessing  
His cruel deed, filling his hearers with strange invention;  
But of that tomorrow; Is Snipeshooter going with you?

_Blink: _Yeah

_David: _I wish you a pleasant journey, farewell.

Exit Blink and everyone else.

_David: _To be thus is nothing; but to be safely thus: -  
Our fears in Blink stick deep; and in his honest nature  
There is none but he whose being I do fear:  
And, under him, my genius is rebuk'd.   
He chid the newsies when first they put the name of leader upon me,  
And bade them speak to him; then, prophet-like,  
They hail'd him father to a line of leaders:  
Upon my head they placed a fruitless crown,  
No son of mine succeeding. If it be so,  
For Banquo's issue have I fil'd my mind;  
For them the gracious Duncan have I murdered;  
Who's there?

Enter Delancy brothers

_David: _Was it not yesterday we spoke together?

_Morris: _It was.

_David: _Did I not make it clear Blink was behind your sufferings?

_Morris: _You did tell us.

_David: _Are you so weak that you can not retaliate?

_Morris: _We are men who do spite the world.

_David: _Both of you know Blink is your enemy.

_Oscar: _True, we do know.

_David: _He is mine too, but I have friends who love him,  
And I cannot break my friendship to these friends.  
Thus, it is your job.

_Morris: _We shall perform what you ask of us,  
But only because we hate him. It is no favor for you.

Exit Delancy brothers.

_David: _It is concluded: - Blink, they soul's flight,  
If it find heaven, must find it out tonight.

__


	6. Act III Scene II

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Newsies belongs to Disney. Macbeth belongs to Shakespeare.

**Scene II** - The Manhattan Lodging House, Sarah and random newsie are in the kitchen.

_Sarah_: Has Blink left?

_Newsie_: Ay, but returns again tonight.

_Sarah_: Tell Jack I would attend his leisure for a few words.

_Newsie_: I will.

Newsie exits

_Sarah_: Nought's had, all's spent,   
Where our desire is got without content.   
'Tis safer to be that which we destroy   
Than by destruction dwell in doubtful joy. 

Enter David

How now, my brother! why do you keep alone,   
Of sorriest fancies your companions making,   
Using those thoughts which should indeed have died   
With them they think on? Things without all remedy   
Should be without regard: what's done is done. 

David: We have scotch'd the snake, not kill'd it:   
She'll close and be herself, whilst our poor malice   
Remains in danger of her former tooth.   
But let the frame of things disjoint, both the worlds suffer,   
Ere we will eat our meal in fear and sleep   
In the affliction of these terrible dreams   
That shake us nightly: better be with the dead,   
Whom we, to gain our peace, have sent to peace,   
Than on the torture of the mind to lie   
In restless ecstasy. Jack is in his grave;   
After life's fitful fever he sleeps well;   
Treason has done his worst: nor steel, nor poison,   
Malice domestic, inflated prices, nothing,   
Can touch him further. 

_Sarah_: Come on;   
Gentle my brother, sleek o'er your rugged looks;   
Be bright and jovial among your guests to-night.

_David_: So shall I, sister; and so, I pray, be you:   
Let your remembrance apply to Blink;   
Present him eminence, both with eye and tongue:   
Unsafe the while, that we   
Must lave our honours in these flattering streams,   
And make our faces vizards to our hearts,   
Disguising what they are.   
Thou know'st that Blink, and Snipeshooter, lives.

_Sarah_: But in them nature's copy's not eterne.

_David_: There's comfort yet; they are assailable;   
Then be thou jocund: ere the bat hath flown   
His cloister'd flight, ere to black Hecate's summons   
The shard-borne beetle with his drowsy hums   
Hath rung night's yawning peal, there shall be done   
A deed of dreadful note.

_Sarah_: What should we do?

_David_: Be innocent of the knowledge, dearest chuck,   
Till thou applaud the deed. Come, seeling night,   
Scarf up the tender eye of pitiful day;   
And with thy bloody and invisible hand   
Cancel and tear to pieces that great bond   
Which keeps me pale! Light thickens; and the crow   
Makes wing to the rooky wood:   
Good things of day begin to droop and drowse;   
While night's black agents to their preys do rouse.   
Thou marvell'st at my words: but hold thee still;   
Things bad begun make strong themselves by ill.   
So, prithee, go with me. 


	7. Act III Scene III

_AN: I'm so on top of things, I've updated three stories today! Go me! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!_

_Disclaimer: see previous chapter_

**Act III**

**Scene III** - In Central Park, enter Weasel and the Delancy brothers.

_Morris Delancy_: But who did bid thee join us?

_Weasel_: David

_Oscar Delancy_: He needs not our mistrust, since he delivers   
Our offices and what we have to do   
To the direction just. 

_Morris_: Then stand with us.   
The west yet glimmers with some streaks of day:   
Now footsteps the lated traveller apace   
To gain the timely house; and near approaches   
The subject of our watch. 

_Weasel_: Hark! I hear voices.

_Blink_: [Within] Give us some light!

_Oscar_: Then 'tis he: the rest   
That are within the note of expectation   
Already are i' the lodging house.

_Weasel_: Almost a mile: but he does usually,   
So all newsies do, from hence to the door   
Make it their walk. 

_Oscar_: A light! A light!

Enter Blink and Snipeshooter

_Weasel_: 'Tis he.

_Morris_: Stand to't.

_Blink_: It will be rain to-night. 

_Morris_: Let it come down. 

They attack Blink

_Blink_: O, treachery! Fly, Snipeshooter, fly, fly, fly! Thou mayst revenge. O slave! 

Morris pulls out his brass knuckles and kills Blink, Snipeshooter escapes

_Weasel_: Who did strike out the light? 

_Morris_: Wast not the way? 

_Weasel_:There's but one down; the other is fled. 

_Oscar_: We have lost   
Best half of our affair. 

_Morris_: Well, let's away, and say how much is done. 


End file.
